2016 Halloween Event
Introduction The is a seasonal event that ran from October 20, 2016 to November 3, 2016. Questline The quests are presented by Jack O'Lantern but in contrast to previous Halloween Events, the quests are going to be continously presented without any timed delay and not all of them are riddles. Every solved quest rewards the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Quest 1: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Finish 20 productions in production buildings" and "Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 2: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Gather some coins and supplies1,500 coins and 1,500 supplies." and "Gather 20 goods" Reward: Random Quest 3: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Buy 5 Forge Points" and "Spend 9 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 4: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Lend a helping handMotivate or polish 20 buildings." and "Spend 11 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 5: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Scout a province" Reward: Random Quest 6: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Recruit 4 units from your current age or 5 units from the previous age" and "Infiltrate 4 sectors" Reward: Random Quest 7: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Say goodbye to 3 from now or 4 from beforeDelete any 3 buildings or roads from your current age or 4 from your previous age." and "DecorateBuild any decoration." Reward: Random Quest 8: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Acquire a sector" and "Spend 13 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 9: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Contribute 25 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research 1 technology" and "Finish 5-minute productions 20 times" Reward: Random Quest 10: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Invest in the tree and complete one of theseResearch 1 technology." Reward: Random Quest 11: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Finish each of the 6 production options once" Reward: Random Quest 12: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Build a building of every type1 residential building, 1 production building, 1 goods building, 1 cultural building, 1 decoration, 1 military building, and 1 road. Any age works." Reward: Random Quest 13: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Delete 4 units from your current age or 6 units from the previous age" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 14: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Peacefully acquireAcquire 2 sectors without fighting." Reward: Random Quest 15: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Gather 10 of each of the Bronze Age goods10 dye, 10 lumber, 10 marble, 10 stone, and 10 wine." Reward: Random Quest 16: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Finish 4-hour productions 8 times" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 17: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Finish 24-hour productions 5 times." Reward: Random Quest 18: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Acquire a sector" Reward: Random Quest 19: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Finish 1-hour productions 10 times" and "Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: Random Quest 20: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' Alternative 1:Activated if NO Legendary Graveyard exists in the town. "Build your biggest possible graveyard or a cultural building of any age" Alternative 2:Activated if a Legendary Graveyard ALREADY exists in the town. "Build a cultural building from your current age or the previous age" Reward: Random Quest 21: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' Alternative 1:Activated if a cultural building was built during Quest 20 and if NO graveyard exists in the town by now. "Eliminate for spaceSell any building or road from your current age." and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Alternative 2:Activated if any graveyard was built during Quest 20 or if a Legendary Graveyard already existed in the town. "Sell the Graveyard" Reward: ** 1 Graveyard if any current age building is sold ** 1 Old Graveyard if a Graveyard is sold ** 1 Ancient Graveyard if an Old Graveyard is sold ** 1 Legendary Graveyard if an Ancient Graveyard is sold ** 1 Monumental Graveyard if a Legendary Graveyard is sold Quest 22: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Add one to your empireAcquire a province." Reward: 1 Jack O'Lantern Chapel Quest 23: *''Rinbin:'' "Spend 20 Forge Points or research a technology" Reward: Random Over All Quest: *''Jack O'Lantern:'' "Finish all 23 quests to get the new cultural building, the Haunted Tower!" Reward: ** 1 Haunted Tower and ** 1 Portrait of male Mummy or 1 Portrait of female MummyWhich portrait each player is offered depends of which gender the player uses on its current portrait at the start of the event. New Buildings Other Events Notes de:Halloween-Event 2016sv:Halloweenevenemanget 2016 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2016 Halloween Event